Spicer Lovejoy
Spicer Lovejoy is the secondary antagonist in James Cameron's hit 1997 film Titanic. He was Cal Hockley's personal valet and bodyguard. He was portrayed by David Warner, who also portrayed Ra's al Ghul in Batman: The Animated Series, Alpha in Men In Black: The Series, The Lobe in Freakazoid, Jon Irenicus in Baldur's Gate 2, both Sark and the MCP in Tron. Personality Lovejoy is always loyal to Cal, never leaving his side. He also keeps a very close look on Rose, whenever Cal tells him to. He also is very perceptive when someone is lying, easily noticing Jack's impeccable state when he tells he had to dive to save Rose from the Atlantic Ocean. Despite his loyalty to Cal, Lovejoy secretly finds Cal to be a despicable man due to the latter's refusal to accept defeat, even quietly calling Cal a 'bastard' for his attempt to kill Jack and Rose in front of several passengers and leaving him behind to die. History Lovejoy is always seen behind his master Cal, watching everything closely. He was first seen boarding the RMS Titanic along with Cal, Rose, and Rose's mother Ruth DeWitt Bukater. He is kept throughout the movie as a watcher, keeping Rose away from trouble or a possible pervert. However, once Rose meets Jack and falls in love with him, Lovejoy was assigned by Cal to keep the separated at all costs. Lovejoy even expressed his doubt of the time when Jack saved Rose from slipping at the stern of the ship, unaware that Rose initially attempted to commit suicide before talked out by Jack. After the Titanic hits an iceberg, Lovejoy helps Cal in framing Jack for a false theft of a rare diamond known as the Heart of the Ocean. He has the Master-in-Arms to lock up Jack to a pipe at the E-Decks. As the Master-in-Arms are forced to deal with several people causing havoc due to the sinking, Lovejoy decides to keep his eye on Jack for a while. However, the ship soon begins to sink, and Lovejoy is left with no choice but to leave Jack to die, heading to the lifeboats. However, Rose rescues Jack from the flooding E-Decks and refuses to leave him. Realizing now that he can't separate both Jack and Rose, Lovejoy decides to let this be and attempts to convince Cal to get on to the lifeboats without Rose. However, Cal refuses to accept his defeat and instead takes Lovejoy's gun in an attempt to kill Jack himself, much to Lovejoy's horror. As Cal takes refuge on another lifeboat, Lovejoy is quickly left behind with the other panicking passengers. Lovejoy was later seen again where he is seen clinging to the ship's stern when the Titanic breaks in two before sinking into the bottom of the ocean, much to his complete shock. It can be implied that Lovejoy has died following the sinking of the ship along with Jack and the other unfortunate passengers while Rose and and five unnamed passengers were rescued. Gallery Pictures Titanic-movie-screencaps com-12563.jpg|Lovejoy helping Cal in framing Jack for stealing the necklace. I-got-my-own-boat-to-catch.jpg|Lovejoy watches as Cal and Jack convince Rose to board a lifeboat. Videos Titanic 1997. Deleted scene. Jack and Lovejoy fights in the floating dining room.|Jack vs. Lovejoy; warning contains swear language. Trivia *In a deleted scene, Cal leaves Lovejoy behind by telling him to catch Jack and Rose so that he can have the diamond for himself, much to Lovejoy's frustration. As such, Jack engages Lovejoy in a fight in the flooded 1st Class Dining Saloon and defeats him in combat. The result was a scar on Lovejoy's face, which was later seen when the Titanic broke in half. Lovejoy is then forced to leave the flooded saloon to head back to the boat deck. Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Sophisticated Category:Incriminators Category:Assassin Category:Arrogant Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Thugs Category:Elitist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Flashback villains Category:Greedy Category:Stalkers Category:Fictionalized Category:Betrayed Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Aristocrats Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Businessmen Category:Opportunists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat